In previous stage positioning mechanisms used in photolithography machines separate coarse and fine driving mechanisms have been employed. A coarse stage would first be driven in a coarse adjustment and, when the first stage was in its range of capture, a second fine stage mounted on the top of the first stage would be driven by a second separate mechanism in a fine adjustment to a desired position. Such position would be defined by its X and Y-axis coordinates as well as in rotation .theta.. The second stage slides or rolls on the first stage in the fine adjusting motion. Thus the typical existing mechanism is a "two story" one. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,516,253 and 4,525,852 assigned to applicants' assignee show another wafer stage alignment device which includes both fine and coarse X and Y-axis adjustment using fine push-pull type piezoelectric motors and a coarse motor/lead screw arrangement. Additional piezoelectric motors are used for the Z-axis adjustment.